


Startale Bloopers

by UnholyKrow



Series: Startale Stuff [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU, Actor AU, bear pelts and roses, i thought it was funny, naked skeletons are mentioned at one point, skeleton shenanigans, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: "what's my line again?"
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Startale Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622410
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Breath fogged up the glass of the bus window as Birdie pressed their face against it. The southern native was eternally glad that they had thought to put on several layers of sweaters under their jacket, because despite how warm it was inside the bus that they had been riding for hours though several cities and towns, they were still cold from the last time they left the bus for a quick bathroom and food break when they had stopped into one of the smaller towns.

Birdie sighed and closed their eyes, just for a moment, and pressed their forehead against the glass. They would be arriving to Stardew Valley in just a few short hours, probably after midnight. They had to stay awake just in case if they slept through the bus stop, and considering that the only thing they had left of their funds to get there was a crumpled twenty dollars, they couldn’t really afford to miss the bus stop.

So of course, they fell asleep fairly quickly.

A light touch to Birdies shoulder startled them awake. They quickly looked around, scanning for ~~{Redacted}~~ , but he wasn’t here. Instead, two eyelights stared Birdie down, a pair of fake glasses with a nose and mustache attached, were taped duct taped to Sans’ skull.

Birdie let out a hideous snort as he leaned in closer, his fake nose pressing up against their cheek.

“hey. come here often?”

“Cut!”

“sans, babe, darling, light of my life, beat of my heart, what the fuck.” Birdie got out between giggles.

Gaster looked at the two of them, his expression telling the two that he was absolutely done with their shit. "It's late as shit, I want to finish up these scenes before sunrise, and i want another fucking coffee. Can we please not right now."

"sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: skeletons are nude are not described.  
> its just bones.  
> and bear pelts.  
> and roses.  
> comical romance?  
> also Gaster is not happy but like also not described.  
> Cursing.

Birdie slammed their hip against the door, opening it with a concerning crack. The door fell off the hinges, landing with a loud _THUD,_ sending dust everywhere. Birdie coughed into their elbow. They tossed their bag into the house, aiming for the table, and snickered as it slid across leaving a straight line in the dust and fell onto the floor.

There was a very quiet “God, fuck. Why.”

The human walked into the house, looking to the right-

“welcome home, darlin’.”

And immediately shrieked with laughter as soon as they saw Mutt, laying down naked on a bear pelt, a single red rose held between his teeth.

“FUCK!” Birdie heard Gaster storm off, “I CAN’T GET _ANYTHING_ DONE!”

Birdie turned away from Mutt-

“hi honey, how was yer trip?”

“no!”

Stretch was in an identical position in the kitchen, bear pelt and rose included.

“no! fuck you guys!”

They heard Mutt laughing from behind them.

Birdie turned to run out of the cabin, but unfortunately found themself being pulled back in by magic.

The three of them could still hear Gaster ranting in the woods.


End file.
